The Fall of the Vongola
by Drakofrostbite
Summary: The Vongola family has become corupt, and Verde must find some with enough dying will hidden inside them to take the family down.
1. Prolouge

[Prologue]

Long ago in the past a man by the name of "Giotto" made a vigilante group in hopes of being able to protect the people. The name of this Group was the "Vongola", however Giotto was forced to retire from being the leader of the Vongola, and much to his dismay the 2nd Leader of the Vongola turned the group into a powerful mafia with enough power to shake the world. The Vongola started to become corrupt, and their mission no longer was to protect but to gain power.

However the 10th Leader of the Vongola family, Tsunayoshi Sawada, changed the Vongola back to the way the 1st intended it to be, and his ways remained for many generations to follow. Then suddenly during the 18th inheritance ceremony the world's strongest infants the "Arcobaleno" attack the future 18th boss.

Surrounded by the many families within the Vongola, the infants fought hard but they were ultimately defeated and killed, every single one of them except for 2. The two Arcobaleno that survived were, the current holder of the Sky pacifier "Nie", who was kidnapped from the Millefiore family and imprisoned by the Vongola family, and "Verde" the holder of the lighting pacifier, who sent a decoy of himself to the Arcobaleno attack in order to hide from the Vongola Family. However Verde is running out of places to hide. The Vongola family is hunting him down, and Verde needs to find someone with enough Dying Will hidden inside them in order to form an Anti-Vongola group to take the Vongola family down.

Using an advanced sensor that he created he was able to find someone with enough flames hidden inside them to take down the Vongola family. That person is "Sora" a 15 year old High school student, who is about to inherit the responsibility to take down the Vongola family.

**Note: This is my first ever fan fiction so let me know what you think. The events of this story are based off of before the Colors of the Rainbow Arc.**


	2. Chapter 1 Enter Sora

[Chapter 1]  
"Enter Sora"

Sora Kiyomeru, is a regular High school student and attends Manabu High school. He has an aggressive attitude towards others and refuses to listen to anyone besides his mother Tochi. He is 6 ft tall, and has dark spiky hair, and brown eyes.

However, Sora is faced with something very strange at the moment. He had just returned home and when he enters into his room he notices a small infant standing on his desk. The infant appears to be about 44 centimeters tall, with green spiky hair similar to his, wearing circular glasses, a lab coat and a green pacifier that hangs around his neck. Sora confused by what he sees freeze and stares at the infant.

In hopes of breaking the silence the infant decides to speak "Hello there, my name is Verde and I am in need of your assistance."

Sora, confused by the strange talking baby decides to ignore it and proceed to do what he regularly does. "Hahahaha, A talking baby I must be seeing things that's impossible."

"Hm, did you not hear me? Allow me to introduce myself again. I am Verde and I am in need of your assistance."

Sora now positive of what he heard decides to speak to the Infant "W…..what the hell are you?"  
"Did you not hear me? I said my name is Verde"

"No, I didn't ask who you are; I want to know what you are."

"Oh that's simple, I'm a scientist"

Sora now more confused that before goes into a state of panic. "That's impossible there is no way a talking baby is a scientist! Now tell me what the fuck you are, you monstrosity?!" 

Verde confused by the boy's sudden behavior sits down on the desk and begins to think "Hmm, I think I understand now I would be confused as well if an infant appeared in my room and started talking."

Sora still panicking continues to scream at the child "Of course I am confused! You claim to be a scientist but you aren't even smart enough to figure that out!"

Verde annoyed by what he just heard decides to speak to Sora with a threatening tone. "If I were you I would calm down. I don't think the police would like it if they found you screaming at some strange baby in your room."

Sora decides to calm down and begins thinking to himself. (Ugh….I hate to admit it but this brat is right. Alright he said he needed something, I'll see what that is simple enough)

Sora relaxed decides to approach the baby "Alright you say you want something from me, but first you have to tell me what you really are."

Verde sighs and decides to explain himself to the boy. "I am Verde a scientist. The reason I look like a small infant is because of the Arcobaleno Curse."

Sora now puzzled by what the baby says to him decides to question him even more. "Arcobaleno, what the hell is that?"

"The Arcobaleno are the guardians of the pacifiers, and are also the world's seven most powerful babies, though we all specialize in our own different, my field being science. There are 7 of us in total each of us representing a different flame, my flame being lighting."

Sora not being able to process any of this decides to question Verde some more "Wait flame? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sigh even more questions. Alright let me try to explain this as best as possible. In this world there are 7 flames, the flames of Sky, Rain, Cloud, Storm, Lighting, Sun, and Mist. Out of all those flames you contain the Sky flame. The flames are based on your dying will, in other words the greater your resolve the greater your flame, and this flame dwells inside of your body. The reason I'm at your house now is because I need to use your sky flames in order to take on the mafia group the Vongola."

"Wait, wait, wait, the mafia? I'm sorry kid but nothing your saying is making any sense. I'm pretty sure there is no flame living inside my body. You claim to be a scientist, but you must be pretty stupid if you think I'm going to believe that stupid story."

Suddenly there is a strange silence in the room.

…

After a few minutes of absolute silence from Verde, Sora began to worry about him. "Hey, brat I didn't mean to upset your feelings. It's just that I find your story to be downright stupid nothing your saying is making any sense. I'm pretty sure that if there were flames inside people's bodies it would be all over the news. I also have no plans on taking on a mafia organization. I don't want to die you know."

Suddenly, green electricity starts to emit from Verde's body.

Sora once again confused by what is happening goes into a state of panic. "What the shit is going on!? The brat just burst into sparks! Why is all this happen…."

The green electricity that was coming from Verde's body starts to gather up in his hand and forms a small electric ball. Verde then raises his hand towards Sora and opens his palm. A bolt of electricity then flies out of Verde's palm towards Sora hitting him in the chest, and sending him sliding across his floor and smashing against a wall on the other side of his room.

Verde then hops down from Sora's desk and walks towards Sora's body smiling maniacally. Once Verde reached the boy's body he hopped onto Sora's chest and began to speaking to him

"Now that you have seen and felt the flames I don't think that you should have anymore stupid questions"

Sora, on the ground in pain, lifts his head up and looks the baby in his face with anger. "You fucking brat….You break into my house, start mumbling about some nonsense, and now you hit me with a bolt of lightning!"

Sora gasping for air, notices an open window in his room that leads to an ally way on the side of his house. (That must have been how the little bastard got in….hmmm)

All of a sudden, Sora body flies into the air as he jumps back onto his feet sending, causing Verde to be flung into the air. Sora then grabs the top of Verde's head with his right arm and then extended his arm back as far as he could. "How about you go somewhere else, you irritating abomination!"

Sora then slings Verde towards his window with all his might, causing the baby to fly straight out of his room and into the ally.

"Hahahahaha, stupid brat coming in my room thinking he can mess with me. I don't even care if he looked like he was only 2 years old; he was getting on my nerves"

Feeling relaxed the boy continues to do what he would do like any other day, until a green light started to appear from the bottom of Sora's closet door. As the green light started to brighten loud sparks of electricity started to be created. The sound of electricity caught Sora's attention and he got up from his bed and turned toward the closet door.

"You have got to be…." Abruptly another bolt of electricity breaks through Sora's closet door and hits him in the chest again causing him to go sliding towards a wall once more.

Verde emerges from the hole that was made in the closet doors smiling and laughing, as he makes his way towards Sora once more.

Once Verde reached the boy's face he began to speak with to him with a snarky tone "I thought you might try destroying be so I sent a clone of myself to greet you instead of me. Now listen when I asked for your help, I didn't really ask. In other words you're helping me whether you like it or not. I didn't travel all the way across the world, get chased down by assassins, abandon all my research and experiment for absolutely, then have some stupid kid insult my intelligence for absolutely nothing!"

Sora turns his head and looks Verde in his eyes. (By the look on his face this baby isn't joking. I really don't think I can take another lightning bolt to the chest, so it looks like I have to listen to what this brat says for now.)

[End of Chapter 1]


End file.
